Legends Return
by hopey1
Summary: What would you do when you are on the brink of death? Would you take the chance and go back to change the events that ultimately lead to your death? What if you didn't have a choice? Find out what does our beloved sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki with the help of his friends do when faced with these events. Strong/smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Legends Return

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters. (Wish I did though would have been filthy rich, no need to work then)**

**AN- Hey people I'm back with another story. Hope you guys like it, sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors. I don't have any beta. Post open if anyone wants the job.**

Prologue

Death and destruction scarred the land. Bodies lay scattered all over. There were countless and many, some identity known and some unknown. Both sides suffered heavy losses with the death toll still rising. Where once the forest was green with enormous tress became as barren land from various jutsus being used by the remaining ninjas. The atmosphere was thick with flames and ashes, the stench of blood, sweat and burnt flesh was enough to make even a seasoned ninja nauseous.

The Sixth Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaf scanned the battlefield. A scowl graced upon his face. He never did like death and destruction. He never thought that he would be back on the battlefield so soon. It had only been ten years since the last fourth great shinobi war. The war had been fought long, hard and gruelling but the Allied Shinobi Force had won. Sasuke had helped in the war and then eventually he had convinced him to return to the village. Granny Tsunade had named him her successor and peace had finally reigned in the village. But this battle in front of him was causing him more grievance than any fight that he had fought so far.

I am so sorry everyone he thought to himself, I promised that I would protect everyone you all but I failed, Gaara, Granny Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, everyone they were all gone. His rage was stirring inside of him, he couldn't contain it any longer. He merged with Kuruma and went into nine tails mode. He launched himself into the air ready to join the battle when he was stopped abruptly. He turned around to see who had dared to stop him.

"Dobe," Sasuke was staring slightly to the left of Naruto, not really looking at him with wide eyes, fear clearly flickering in his blood red eyes. Naruto followed his gaze. Oh shit you have to be kidding me! There thundering down the battlefield with a horrendous whine was the Gedo Mazo, the demonic statue of the outer path.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I thought you destroyed that thing?" As the two ninjas watched in horror the Gedo Mazo hunkered closer destroying everything and anyone that came across it.

"It should have been destroyed when we defeated that bastard Madara!"

"Naruto, I don't know what the hell is going on but we better do something quickly" Naruto knew that to fight this demonic statue he would need help. He bit his thumb and drew blood. Sasuke followed suit.

"Summoning jutsu!" Both shouted simultaneously. When the smoke cleared there stood the boss Gamabunta with Naruto on his head. Naruto looked over towards Sasuke as the smoke cleared he shivered looking at Manda, Sasuke's snake summon.

"What the hell?" Gamabunta involuntarily shivered seeing the Gedo Mazo screeching down the battlefield.

"What the hell?" Gamabunta had just noticed that Manda was next to him, he recoiled in disgust. Manda glared at him barring her fangs. It was well known that the frogs didn't associate with snakes not after the whole Orochimaru shebang.

"Chief Toad, I need a distraction"

"Brat, you haven't summoned me in ages and when you do it's to face that?"

"Sasuke and Manda will assist you"

"The hell they will!" Gamabunta was offended. He was also surprised that Naruto would ask him something like this. Manda remained silent waiting for her master.

"Chief Toad **I** need a distraction and Manda and Sasuke **will** assist you" Naruto rarely used his authority as the Hokage but when using that tone of voice, it commanded no disobedience whether from ninjas in his rank or his summons.

Naruto leapt off from Gamabunta's head. The Gedo Mazo had noticed the summons and screeched ear splitting. Naruto and Sasuke were forced to cover their ears.

"Manda you know what to do!"

Manda slithered towards the left while Gamabunta went right. The Gedo Moza was headed right for Naruto. Whoever the summoner of the demonic statue was was after Naruto.

Manda wrapped herself around the Gedo Mazo's feet stopping the statue. As the statue struggled against Manda's constricting hold, Gamabunta had prepared a mouthful of oil and he fired it out at the demonic statue at a high pressure.

"Fire release: Toad oil flame bullet!" Manda let go.

"Fire release: Great fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew out the flames through his mouth. The statue was hit, Gamabunta's toad oil acting as an accelerant and the demonic statue was covered in flames.

They knew that that such a simple jutsu as this would not be enough to even put a scratch on the statue. Meanwhile Naruto had body flickered himself behind the demonic statue.

"Get out now!" Gamabunta and Manda retreated as quickly as they can.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Gamabunta, Manda and Sasuke started in awe. There was about fifteen Naruto's surrounding the demonic statue. But the awesome thing was that that they too were all in nine tails mode with a beast bomb at the ready. Wow that is some power thought Sasuke. The jutsu connected with the statue and the aftermath of the explosion could be felt from miles away.

"Brat that was some power" Gamabunta praised him, however Naruto was not paying attention. In the nine tails mode he could sense chakra better than sage mode. He could still feel the Gedo Mazo but where the hell was the summoner. Oh crap! Kurama grabbed a surprised Gamabunta with one claw and Manda with another claw and he threw them as far away as possible. Naruto was pulled towards the demonic statue by some unknown force. This reminded him too much of Pains jutsu. But wait how this was possible, that means the summoner has to possess the rinnegan.

The ground shook as Gamabunta, Manda and Sasuke landed with a thud. Sasuke was hanging on to one of Manda's horn for dear life. He quickly righted himself and looked on to see what happened. What the hell is the dobe doing? He saw Naruto being sucked into the Gedo Mazo's mouth.

"Manda take me to Naruto"

"You won't make it on time" the Gedo Mazo was moving swiftly away from the battlefield. It had acquired the target.

"Manda now!" Sasuke threatened darkly. He swore an oath to protect the Hokage and he would but before that he had to protect his best friend. Manda didn't think even with her speed that they would reach the retreating statue on time, however she eyed Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta throw me!" She hissed. Gamabunta started at her confused.

"Throw me now!" she screamed, the statue was getting away. Yes they had their differences but now was not the time to act on it. Gamabunta did as he was told. Manda with Sasuke clinging on to her horn flew through the air towards the demonic statue.

Manda sank her fangs into the statue's neck which gave Sasuke a chance to enter its mouth once it screeched.

"Sas..Sasuke you should have stayed out there" Naruto rasped out. Sasuke ran towards him. Naruto was on his hands and knees, sweat dripping down his face and nearly as pale as Sasuke.

"What's going on dobe?"

"Someone ahh, ahh, wants Kuruma" he was panting now.

"Where is he? I'll kill him" Sasuke looked around trying to locate the summoner with his sharingan but there was no one there. Sasuke could see the chakra leaving Naruto's body, the Gedo Mazo was sucking his chakra at an alarming rate. Sasuke didn't know what he should do. He had never seen Naruto in this state before, at someone else's mercy. Right now Sasuke felt so helpless.

"I don't have enough chakra and neither does Kuruma" Naruto fell down. His body was growing weaker and weaker and soon he would be unconscious. His eyes began to close. Chakra, that's it, if the dobe and Kuruma need chakra then I'll give them all they need. He remembered that when he had met Naruto in Orochimaru's liar he had to enter Naruto's mindscape in order to talk to the demon. He knelt down beside Naruto and flipped him over. He cradled Naruto's head, Naruto however remained unmoving.

"Look at me!" Sasuke commanded. Naruto barely managed to open his eyes but it was enough for Sasuke. As he looked into Naruto's eyes which had lost the red slits but reverted back to his sparkling blue one he entered Naruto's mindscape. The Nine tails stood towering above him, protecting the fallen Naruto.

"Uchiha" he growled out.

Sasuke extended his hand which was glowing with chakra. Kuruma cocked up an eyebrow in question.

"Take as much as you need. Save him" Kuruma smirked. An Uchiha willing to sacrifice his life for Naruto.

Kuruma extended his claw one resting on Naruto's head while the other grasped Sasuke's hand.

"Make sure you remain loyal" Darkness enveloped Sasuke's vision with Kuruma smirking the last thing he saw.

**AN- So let me know what you think of it. Positive criticism is welcome. Anyway I have a question is Sasuke's Snake summon Manda a female or male? I didn't know so I portrayed her as a female.**

**This one is going to be multi-chapter and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible so please don't give up on it. I might not be very fast at updating though. **


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the deadly duo!

Legends Return!

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other characters**

**AN- Hey guys sorry for the delay. I tried to keep the characters like they were in the anime but it was kinda hard. It has been a while since I last saw it but I did my best so hope you enjoy.**

Enter the deadly duo!

Two figures moved silently but deadly through the forest. Jumping from branch to branch like a blur. Both figures were clad in black. Each possessing two thigh pouch and one hip pouch. Their faces could not be seen as both the individual wore masks. The taller of the two had a hawk mask on, midnight coloured eyes could be seen through the eye holes. The shorter one had a fox mask, however his mask eye holes were covered in a black material obscuring the view and his jacket had a hood that concealed his hair colour. By their get up it looked like they were ninja's. They moved swiftly towards their destination. Not far in the distance a rundown village could be seen. They both slowed down the pace they were going at, the short one with the fox mask turned towards the one with the hawk mask and nodded. As if by silent agreement they both split up and entered the village at two different points.

The village in itself was empty. Not a single in habitant could be seen. The houses were shabby looking and unkempt. It seemed as if the village had been empty for quite a while now. Dust was starting to collect on the windows of these houses from the lack of use. After their inspection of the village both ninja's met up again shaking their head to indicate to each other that there was no one living in the village. At the centre of the village they could see that there was a medium sized building that was emitting a faint glow from within. Both the ninjas became alert instantly. There was someone in there and that was their target. Bingo! Both ninjas thought and smirked behind their masks. Both the ninjas flashed in front of the building instantly. However was in the building they didn't want them to know that the ninjas were there.

The taller one nodded, both the ninjas entered the building at the same time and were met with a sleeping man. He must be the guard. What kind of guard do they have if they sleep on duty? If not that then these must be sure of themselves. Fools. Before the guard could wake up the taller ninja bought out his double sword and slashed the unconscious man's throat, quick and effective. Another guard was approaching just around the corner, the smaller of the ninja flashed in front of the unsuspecting guard and placed a paper tag on his forehead. The paper tag started to glow and a seal appeared on it, the man's eyes rolled back and blood started pouring out of his mouth, nose and ears. It was a quick death. Show off thought the ninja with the hawk mask. Using their stealth and skills they assassinated more than fifteen guards, until they came to the boss apparently. On first look he didn't look all that much strong to the two ninjas but it was ingrained in them not to estimate anyone.

The man in question was built, quite muscular, it was obvious that his skills would be better than the previous guards. Well that's what the two ninjas hoped. So far they thought that this mission was kids play. Maybe they were right, maybe the mission was too simple for their skills. When they reached him he was ready for the ninjas. He shot some kunais which were throwing knifes at them, the two ninjas dodged them easily. This mission was making them bored, however they never slacked off. He was just testing them. They both smirked. They wanted the man to give them a good fight, you see they got a thrill out of a good fight, they could feel their blood rushing in their veins in the heat of a fight.

"You two don't even look like as if you are out of the academy yet" the man laughed manically. These two were only kids, how hard could it be to beat them.

"You're mama's must not miss you very much" he twirled a kunai in his hand.

"To send you to me" he smirked evilly and taunted. The ninjas however remained silent. Once he was done mocking the two ninja, finally his eyes rested on the two masked ninja in front of him and his eyes widened with fear. It wasn't unusual in the shinobi world to have kids doing mission it all depended on their capability and strengths. He hadn't observed what kind of mask those two ninjas wore or else he would have escaped long time ago. Kids. Fox mask. Hawk mask. Oh shit he thought. It's time to meet my maker. He was shaking from head to toe with terror. These two were in all nations bingo book which listed the most dangerous ninjas. And these two had an order of flee on sight. Bad mistake I should have noticed first, now I'm done for it. The duo in question was the hidden leaf's most feared ANBU team. They were the most strongest and cunning ninja. No one rivalled them in any areas. Not even the copy ninja Kakashi or the prodigy of the Uchiha clan Itachi and that's saying something. On their own they were indestructible but together they were invincible.

"Any last words?" The taller ninja asked sarcastically. The man was so scared that he was speechless. Fear was clear on his face. In the blink of an eye the man was laying on the floor, blood pooled around his body with his head cleanly cut off. The smaller one was drawing back his chain that has some sort of a blade at the end. The taller bent down and sealed the man's head into a scroll, the shorter one disposed of the dead body. After the deed was done they both exited the building. The smaller one could not wait, he was anxious because on the way here he had decided that he would do a test of his new creation. Whether it worked or not that was a different matter. Once they had exited the building the smaller of the ninja made a hand sign and the building blew up erasing all traces of their activities. Neither ninjas even flinched from the impact.

"Race ya home!" the smaller one shouted with a high pitch and started to run towards the village hidden in the leafs. The taller one shook his head, however he followed the other no less.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood looking out at the village his predecessors dream, their hope and work from the massive window in the tower. He was an old man but no less weak, almost a grandfather figure. He had a smoking pipe in one hand and slowly took a puff from it and blew out the smoke. He stood alone in the office apart from the four silent ANBU guards. It was obvious that the Hokage, the leader of the hidden leaf village was not unguarded at any time. The village was silent, the street lit up with lamps, barely a few people awake at this time. It was nearing dawn and he was waiting patiently. They would be here soon. Out all the ninjas within his rank these two were the most troublesome, true they were the most feared ANBU in his force, but they were dear to him and he worried about them. Right now though there was another issue that had him thinking. The deadly duo had made a name for themselves in the ninja world however they didn't have any friends. Well friends of their age that is. The Hokage had made his decision after hearing their story, at first it was hard to believe what they told him but he trusted them once they proved themselves.

The Hokage had made his decision, he would enrol them in the academy, yes they were elite members of the ANBU but still they needed friends that they could rely on. He dreaded the moment that he would have to tell them. But he had to, it was best for them, he had promises that he needed to fulfil. Now how to tell them, maybe I could order it then they would have to comply. No. He shook his head. Then they would be mad at him and make his life miserable. Sarutobi shuddered at that thought. He remembered the last time that happened. Oh wait, I got it he though beaming, I'll bribe them. As if by some invisible force his pockets rattled. He looked at his pocket. This was such a bad idea. He would have to take a side job if he wanted to bribe them and it wasn't monetary. Well in their case anyway. Hmm how should I get them to agree? He walked back from the window and sat down. He took another puff of is pipe. That's it! He suddenly perked up. What was it about a traitor Naruto had mentioned? He knew the perfect way to get them to agree. He smiled triumphantly. Yes perfect. The sudden opening of the door bought him out of his thoughts as he looked upon the two ANBU before him.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" The ANBU with the fox mask stated as he tossed him a scroll. Sarutobi caught it with ease. The taller one shook his head. No one dared to show disrespect towards the Hokage like that apart from this moron.

"Thank you for your hard work and well done" He nodded to the four ANBU guards who left quietly. Truthfully speaking they were glad. They had been trembling in the presence of the deadly duo as the whole ANBU network duped them. The Hokage activated the highest degree of privacy seal along with a silencing seal, which ensured that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation and could not enter the office. These precautions were necessary where these two were concerned.

"Take your masks off, I need to talk to you two" Both ninjas took their masks off. The tall one had black hair with a tinge of blue in it. His bangs partially covering his eyes. His midnight black eyes guarded and alert. His skin tone pale as the glowing moon. The other one was a stark contrast in comparison. He had tan skin, a round face with three whisker marks adorning both his cheeks, his stunning blue eyes filled with joy and mischief. He lowered his hood and his golden spiky hair which would put the sun to shame sprang into life. Both boys expression devoid of any emotions.

"Hey old man" the other just nodded.

"Naruto" the Hokage nodded towards the blond haired boy who grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Sasuke" he nodded towards the raven haired boy who remained stoic.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Cold trail" the raven growled. The Hokage nodded in understanding.

"Whose idea was it to blow up the building?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. That was all the Hokage needed to determine it was the blonds doing. He looked at Naruto his brows raised questioningly.

"What?" Naruto pouted, the Hokage chuckled at the childish behaviour. He treasured these moments.

"It was the teme's idea", Naruto pointed towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him incredulously. The Hokage looked questioningly at Sasuke. He doesn't make decisions like these.

"When did I say you could blow up the building?"

"You said I could do a test run!"

"Yes but not on the mission"

"Oh that's what you meant" Naruto pretended to have a pensive look including the hand on the chin pose. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

"Don't call me that teme",

"Or what?"

"Teme, I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto shouted facing Sasuke.

"As if you can dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Boys" The Hokage shouted. As much as he liked these boys acting like the kids they should have been, their arguments however was on a whole different level, which usually meant a lot of paper work for him and repair work being ordered. The two boys stopped their bickering and settled for glaring at each other instead.

"What test run?" Naruto had not mentioned anything about testing anything to me.

"Well you see… what happened was…"

"The dobe modified one of his seals"

"Ah I see"

"See I meant to tell you old man but"

"But?"

"I forgot" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a wide grin. The Hokage shook his head. Anyway back to business.

"I have decided to enrol you into the academy"

"WHAT!" both boys screamed simultaneously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say that you want us to attend the academy?"

"Yes, Sasuke that is correct"

"But old man why do we have to go the academy?"

"Because you two need to make friends"

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke it will do you some good"

"I'm not going old man" Naruto thought back to when he did attend the academy, how they hated him, the sensei and the children. He didn't think he could go through with that again.

"Yes you will"

"No I'm not"

"We're ANBU, what will we learn from the academy?"

"You never know Sasuke"

"I will not go" Naruto stomped his feet like a four year old child.

"Dobe, that not going to work"

"As the Hokage I can make you"

"You can't command me, I only follow orders from one Hokage and it definitely isn't you" Sasuke spat out coldly glaring at Sarutobi.

"Sasuke" came the reprimanding tone of Naruto. Sasuke shrug his shoulder indifferently and settled with only glaring at Sarutobi instead.

"Hokage-sama we decline the offer" the Hokage sighed. Why must they make everything hard for him. They are going to send him to his grave earlier than last time.

"Captian Uchiha, Captian Uzumaki!" that shut both of them up. The old man never talked to them this formally.

"Apart from you two making friends of your own age, there is also another issue" Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sarutobi questioningly. Finally I have their attention.

"There may possibly be a traitor within the academy" Naruto snorted.

"What you mean Mizuki?"

"Yes, I need you to apprehend this traitor and bring him in for questioning" He had laid his trump card out now.

"As of yet we have no evidence"

"So let me get this straight, you want us to go to the academy collect evidence and bring in the bastard Mizuki?"

"Yes Naruto that is what I said".

"Why can't another ANBU team execute this mission? Sasuke inquired, eyeing Sarutobi suspiciously.

"Like I said we don't have evidence"

"Yeah right, that because I'm not in the academy" Sarutobi was desperate for their co-operation but both boys were so stubborn. Naruto sighed. Some things were unavoidable even if he wanted. They might as well attend and get the old crew back. At least this time they can do better.

"Consider this an on-going B rank"

"Dobe can handle this on his own" Sasuke started for the door, there was no way that he would attend that stupid academy. Once was enough.

"Oh no, you don't" Naruto yanked Sasuke back grabbing his collar so he couldn't escape. Stupid bastard.

"If I'm going then so are you!"

"Dobe let go" Sasuke snarled

"Do you accept?" the Hokage interrupted their glaring contest. Naruto faced Sarutobi. He smirked.

"Do we get paid?

"Yes"

"We accept" Naruto flashed one of his famous grin before both boys disappeared.

Flash back

"_Both of us had a hard time in the academy, me because of Kuruma and Sasuke because of his hatred" Naruto looked at the Hokage with his eyes full of wisdom. _

"_Kuruma?" _

"_He means Kyuubi" Sasuke clarified indifferently. The Hokage stared at them disbelieving. Inside he was seething. Who in this village had dared to tell these two kids an S class secret? When he would find out who did it he would punish them personally._

"_Don't have a heart attack old man we know more things about this village than you do, like the reasoning behind the Uchiha massacre" The Hokage's eyes went wide with surprise. How? Who were these kids, surely this was not the most hated child Naruto Uzumaki and the revenge bent Sasuke Uchiha?_

"_How do you know all this?"_

"_It's a long story, we'll tell you some other time" The Hokage nodded in understanding. They had told him their stories in snippets. He trusted them and was sure that they would tell him when the time was right._

"_So at the academy?"_

"_Well that's another story for another time" Naruto said sadly, he especially did not want to relive the days that he went through. He looked over at Sasuke, his head was hung down. He was sure that Sasuke would not want to relive his defection and betrayal. They must focus on what they had to do and nothing more. The Hokage looked at them with calculating gaze. He was aware that Naruto and Sasuke did not have any friends their age. Naruto because he housed the nine tails demon and Sasuke just stuck with Naruto. They seemed closer than he had seen them._

End of Flash back

Sarutobi stared at the place the boys had been standing. He didn't fully understand what happened but it seemed to him that Naruto was not the same person that he had been and neither was Sasuke. The boys had not told him much of what happened to them and he let it be as well. He didn't want to push them away by pressurising them into disclosing information that they did not want to. He just hoped that he had made the right decision for them. Minato, Itachi I'm trying my best so please forgive me. This time I'll make sure that they have a childhood as normal as possible.

**AN- I know it's a bit confusing at the moment but stick around. The story will be revealed plot by plot. Can't promise to update soon I have a lot of things going on in life. But will try. Next chappie will be up as soon as possible. Reviews, flames, suggestions welcome. Thanxs Hopey1**


	3. Reality and Nightmare

Legends Return Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other characters**

**Sorry for the delayed update. I just have a lot going on right now but the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone that stuck around. **

**This chapter is just a reflection of Naruto's life before he was sent back and the new and revised Sasuke. I sometimes think how their relationship would be if Sasuke had not defected. Anyway enjoy!**

Reality or Nightmare!

_No,no this can't be happening, please let him live! This one thought was chanted like a prayer as he raced towards the frontline. His blues eyes scanning the battle damaged area, looking for any survivors however he could not see any. He started to panic, his heart doing hundred miles per hour, bile rising at the back of his throat. He did not want to believe that this is happening to him. He ran like a mad man looking for the one person that was more important to him than life itself. The one person that he swore to let no harm befall on. Tears were streaming down his face blurring his vision._

"_Where are you?" he shouted, no answer. He fell on his knees. Stupid boy. Why did he not listen to me? Why couldn't he go to the safe house like I told him to? Why was he so stubborn? Why? Why? Why? He sobbed for the first time like he had in his childhood. And he could do nothing to control it._

"_Please just once!" he didn't know who or what he was asking for. Al he wanted was for this pain to go away. It was like millions of sharp blade stabbing at his heart and making it hard for him to breathe. He didn't know how long he sat there, while he knew that there was a battle going on and he could hear every sound, cream and anguished cry from the ninjas, he could not bring himself to move. His world was destroyed. Out of the corners of his eyes he noticed some movement amongst the rubble from an earth jutsu. He leapt to his feet and ran towards it. He managed to move everything and stared at the injured ninja. His body froze with fear, his breathing became laboured and chest constricting. He knelt down and every so gently lifted the shinobi's head on his lap. Tears were streaming down his face and dropping on to the ninja's face, he wiped them away slowly, as if the ninja was so fragile that he would break at the first touch. He did nothing to stem the tears that were flowing freely. He caressed the ninja's cheek. The ninja in question barely managed to open his eyes to look at him with the same shade of blue. A small smile graced his lips, he coughed up some blood._

"_You're here" he whispered hand outstretched trying to reach him._

"_Shh, don't talk save your energy" Naruto whispered back taking his hand and kissing them._

"_I'm sorry!" He coughed violently, gasping for air, however there was a small smile gracing his lips. Naruto wondered what he was smiling about, in his situation there was nothing to smile about. It seemed as if he had achieved something momentous and the spark in his eyes was one he could never forget._

"_I'll beat him next time" He sighed and stopped. Naruto held his breath. This can't end like this! He took one last breath willing his voice to come forth for the next words._

"_I love you" the ninja mouthed and his hand dropped from his grip. His breathing seemed to cease and the lights in his eyes dimmed until there was none._

"_NO!" the anguished cry could be heard throughout the whole battlefield. He cradled the fallen ninja in his arms and embraced him as if trying to absorb him into his body to give him life. His whole world had disintegrated in a matter of moments and there was nothing that he could do to bring him back. How was this even possible? He the Hokage could not save the person that he loved the most. At that moment he wanted nothing but revenge. Hatred was running through his veins and clouding all other emotion. He would grieve but first of all he would destroy the one responsible for this._

_A bone curdling scream was heard throughout the battlefield. His chakra flared and he would make sure that the demon fox would be unleashed upon this world. He lost control of his emotions and all he think about was destroying anything that would come across his path._

_Seek, kill and destroy._

"NO!" Naruto woke up panting. The sheet tangled around his body as if he had been fighting with someone in his sleep. Sweat soaked his night clothes. His chest felt constricted and the pain there was unbearable. There were tears running down his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerve. He wiped his face and just sat there looking around, he didn't know where he was. His mind could not figure out whether this was the reality or the nightmare that he was reliving.

"Another nightmare?" The sudden voice made Naruto jump and he looked towards the voice. He didn't seem to recognise who the voice belonged to. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes were dilated and had a very distant look. There were no recognition in them and he knew that his friend was trapped in the nightmare, his own personal hell. It must have been a really bad one this time, Sasuke thought, he walked slowly toward his friend until he was standing right beside him.

"Naruto?" a hand was laid on his shoulder. Slowly his mind came around and he saw that Sasuke was looking at him with worry. He shuddered at the images that were imprinted in his memory. He nodded. He made some room on the bed so that Sasuke could sit down. He could see the worry clearly written on his face. In all the years he had never told Sasuke his nightmares and Sasuke never asked. But they often left him depressed and Sasuke worried. He sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" His friend asked. Naruto didn't know whether he was ready to talk about this torture or not. Funny if someone told him that one day the mighty Sauke Uchiha would be so worried about, consoling him he would have scoffed at them, but here they are. Sasuke was his rock grounding him when he lost his way and could not control himself. And somehow he kept Sasuke grounded as well.

"I..I..saw…"

"It's okay you don't have to if you don't want to." The reassuring smile helped Naruto remember that this was the reality that they were living in now. They had a goal to achieve and he would make sure that this time round he did it right. That this time he would save him!

"Well we need to get ready for the academy now" Sasuke informed him and made a move to stand. Naruto just sat there staring at his hands with a distant look. Sasuke hated when his friend became like this but there was nothing that he could do to help him. He cursed himself countless of times for not being able to help him. They both shouldered burdens that were far beyond their age, burdens that would break a lesser ninja however this only made them strong and absolute to reach their destination. He stood up and moved towards the door.

"I saw him" Sasuke turned around and slowly walked towards his friend.

"I see him every time I close my eyes" a lone tear escaped from his hand and Sasuke moved to wipe it. Naruto took hold of his hand and squeezed it asking for reassurance and Sasuke gladly gave it. He embraced his friend tight to his chest. His friend wept uncontrollably knowing that he would not be judged.

"I can't do it anymore Sasuke, I try but I just can't" Sasuke rubbed little soothing circles on Naruto's back to calm him down. His friend was emotional and needed to unload. If only things had been better the first time around thought Sasuke guilt attacking from all sides. If only he wasn't so hell bent on revenge, if only he had been there to support Naruto then like he was doing now would things have turned out different, if only but he would never know. Once Naruto's sobs had stopped and became only sniffles Sasuke let him go. He couldn't even begin to imagine what type of pain Naruto must be in and what he had to live with.

"Thank you" Sasuke smirked and decided to lighten the dark mood.

"Even great leaders have to break down once in while"

"Yeah" Naruto smiled a little, not his big goofy grin that he always wore. But Sasuke knew that it would be hard for him especially after he just relieved the death of him.

"Get ready dobe I'll be in the kitchen" Naruto nodded and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto stepped out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where he could smell the delicious aroma flitting out from. His face lit up and stomach rumbled. He found Sasuke leaning against the counter of his small kitchen and sipping a steaming cup of tea. Sasuke was deep in thought and didn't notice that Naruto had entered the kitchen. Their breakfast was laid out in the table. Naruto cleared his throat and a startled Sasuke looked up. He shook his head and Naruto let it be, they had agreed that they would talk to each other when they were ready. They sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Once that was done and the dishes put away they sat at the table. They still had about another hour before they had to go to the academy.

"Report?" Sasuke straightened in his chair. This wasn't his friend asking but his leader wanting an update.

"We were sent back, we trained under numerous ANBU to get our skill level up to what it was previously." Naruto nodded. They did this every morning going over their progress.

"We will be attending the academy in an hours' time" Sasuke scowled at that. He really wasn't looking forward to attending the academy again. Why the old man suggested this and why the dobe had accepted it he would not understand the logic.

"Right, now on with our mission"

"So far we have had many false lead, but that was to be expected" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was deep in thought.

"Okay so what's our next step?

"Hmm" Sasuke thought for a moment or two. What they needed was access to scrolls that would allow them to research about eye jutsu specially about the rinnegan. But that was such a covert bloodline that there was no scroll available within konoha.

"I think that we need to do more research on the rinnegan and so far we have found nothing on it" Naruto looked up to see an odd expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, then smirked as realisation dawned upon him. He just voiced out what the other had been thinking. Sasuke frowned in annoyance. It was one thing that the other could read him like an open book but another thing entirely when the said person could voice out his thoughts. Well there was no point complaining after being around the dobe for so long.

"Okay, we'll keep everything the same as last time because we want to be in the same team." Sasuke nodded in approval.

"But this time you're not alone" Naruto looked at him with those deep blue eyes penetrating his soul. Sasuke stood up and Naruto followed suit.

"And Naruto this time we'll build a better future for him, together." Naruto nodded and both boys walked out of the little apartment. As soon as they walked out into the street Sasuke dropped back two steps behind Naruto, the customary respect shown by the servant to their leader.

"What the hell were you doing in my apartment anyway?" Naruto said looking to his side but Sasuke wasn't there. He sighed. He looked behind him and motioned for Sasuke to join him which the other did reluctantly.

"How many times have I told you not to do this?"

"Hnn"

"Sasuke we can't act like this, or people will get suspicious" Naruto hissed in annoyance. He noticed that many of the villagers were glaring at him but he no longer got affected. The glares that he received were more pronounced now because their last Uchiha was walking beside the demon child. He no longer cared about what they thought and he knew that Sasuke didn't as well.

"It is my duty to protect you and I will do so" Sasuke replied in his monotone voice glaring at the villagers. Naruto sighed again. How was he supposed to make Sasuke understand.

"There's only one that can command me"

"Yes Sasuke I understand that, but right now we are only thirteen and I am in no position to command you, and you're in no position to follow my orders"

"That may be, but that does not change the facts"

"You're such a stubborn bastard you know that?" Naruto was annoyed that the Uchiha remained firm in his decision.

"That's what happens when you are in the company of a dobe for too long" Sasuke smirked.

"What did you say?" Sasuke took off running. There was no way that he was going to stand around and take the beating. Over the years he began to acknowledge that his blond haired friend was much stronger than him, not just physically but emotionally and intellectually as well.

"Just wait bastard till I get you bastard!" Naruto shouted making some of the villagers jump at the sudden commotion. He ran after his raven haired friend shouting out profanities which earned him more glares from the villagers until they reached the academy gates.

Sasuke stopped so abruptly that Naruto did not have time to stop himself and crashed into him. They ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed shoving Naruto off himself and standing up. He started to dust himself to get rid of the dirt. He looked at Naruto who was still sat on the ground mumbling about stubborn bastards who stop abruptly causing him to crash. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Somethings never seem to change. Naruto stood up and looked around. It was weird coming back to this place in the body of a thirteen year old. Here he had met his friends and found his precious people. Along with all the happy memories that he had in this place there were some really painful memories there too. Ones that he did not want to remember. He pushed those aside for later when he was alone. Sasuke was looking at him and knew that the other had picked up on his feelings. He smiled at him letting him know that he was okay. Honestly speaking Sasuke was such a mother hen when it came down to Naruto.

The students of the academy started to file in to find their class and as usual Sasuke stepped behind Naruto. They walked towards their assigned class. Naruto opened the door and there stood next to the desk was Iruka Umino live and well. Naruto just stood there gaping at the man until he turned and glared at him. To say that was the shock of his life would be an understatement. He had never seen the hatred emanating from the man before him and for a moment he turned into the thirteen year old lonely kid who just wanted someone to see him and not the demon inside. Sasuke shoved past him in the hopes to bring out the dobe from wherever he was and walked to his assigned seat. Naruto looked at him and silently thanked him. He scanned the room and saw all of his friends there albeit younger version of them but they were alive. His heart started to race and his stomach was doing somersaults trying to get rid of this morning's breakfast. His eyes widened with shock, fear, happiness all rolled into one. He didn't know what to make of this. His mind could not wrap around the scene that was in front of him.

"Dobe!"

**Please R&R. critical criticism welcome. Unbeted if anyone interested please pm me thank you Hopey1.**


End file.
